The Wrong Exchange Program
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Ebony is at Konoha thinking that she is going to a school. Too late though she finds out that she is going to train as a ninja. FemaleHarry. Harry Potter crossover.


(Kakashi's POV)

"Yo, Ebony we have a mission with Gai. We are going to Suna for three months." 'YAY! Mission with Ebony.' I couldn't help but think as I peered at Ebony.

Off to the side I heard Naruto saying, "Kakashi-sensei is weird. Isn't that Jounin a boy?"

"Dobe." snorted Sasuke.

"No baka that is Potter, Ebony. _She_ is an exchange program from somewhere called England." I heard Sakura reply in exasperation.

'A mission what the hell does that mean!? I am so going to KILL Dumbledore!' "Alright I'm coming." 'The only

good thing about this place is that I am getting training to kill Voldemort,' thought Ebony. "Kakashi, who is Gai?"

(Author's POV)

Kakashi visibly cringed. "He likes to wear form fitting green spandex and has a bowl shaped hair cut. He also likes to yell about the flames of youth or the spring time of youth." The masked male ninja said rather reluctantly. 'Why does she want to know about Gai? Why can't she ask about me?' The Copy Cat Ninja wailed inwardly.

"Have you been a Jounin long?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. I have been a Jounin since I was twelve." Kakashi replied doing a mental victory dance of happiness more than happy to talk to her about himself. "Why did you choose to come to Konoha?"

"To be completely honest my leader, or rather the headmaster of the school I go to, didn't tell me very much about Konoha. I had no idea until I came here that I would be training as a ninja and I definitely didn't know about the missions that were required until today." Ebony replied in a mater-of-fact tone.

Kakashi's mouth, hidden by his mask, dropped open. "I am surprised that you have done so well here if what you are saying is true."

"I am better at thinking on my feet in a sink or swim situation anyway." Ebony replied with a slight grin and a shrug of her shoulders.

"I guess you being put here in Konoha without knowing anything what so ever would be a sink or swim situation; so let me tell you a few things that might clear some things up. First of we ninja make money by doing missions. The missions are used to protect the outside villages not a part of Konoha, not only that but they also give the other nations a show of our power as, you could say, a warning to them. Does that make sense?" Kakashi replied in a serious tone.

"Yes it does. Quiet a bit actually." Ebony smiled at the man she was beginning to gain feelings for.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival let us race to Suna to see who of us is faster." It was Gai.

"Sorry did you say something?" Kakashi said turning away from observing Ebony as she walked or more specifically watching Ebony's hips sway from side to side.

"My eternal rival why do you have to be so hip and cool?!" Cried Gai; tears cascading down his face like the Niagara Falls.

"Hey Ebony how long do you think you can keep up a fast pace?" Kakashi asked.

"A few hours at most."

"Think you can keep up?" Kakashi asked this so he could make sure that he would not leave the lovely Ebony behind.

(Ebony's POV)

With a sly grin I replied, "Unfortunately for Gai, probably not. Though if you _really_ want to e race him there is nothing _I_ could do about it."

I watched as Kakashi's visible eye lit with understanding the dawning realization of what I was saying.

Sunagakure

(Kakashi's POV)

'Woohoo! I got to carry Ebony all the way to Suna, awesome!' Walking behind our guide and Ebony but in front of Gai I took the opportunity to watch her swaying hips

I was interrupted in my observations when our guide led us into a building the same size as the Hokage Tower. "We have arrived. Kazekage-sama is waiting through that door." Our guide pointed to our immediate right at a door with a sleeping raccoon engraved upon it. Knocking on the door the shinobi said, "Kazekage-sama the Konoha shinobi have arrived."

Ebony, Gai, and I watched as the elaborately decorated door swung open displaying to us the sight of a desk and four huge stacks of paper hiding the Kazekage from our sight. "So you are the three sent to train with us for three months?"

(One Year Later)

"I don't want to go back though!" Ebony growled at the tall white haired man we had been told was her leader.

"You must come back my dear. After all only you can kill Voldemort." The old man said cheerfully.

Ebony on the other had was furious. "Who says I want to kill Voldemort and save the wizarding world?"

"Why else did you agree to come here then if not to learn a way to kill Voldemort." Dumbledore had this annoying twinkle that I would love to do nothing more than to rip his eyes out for.

:You frigging moron I didn't have a single clue as to what I was getting myself into over here in Konoha. You told me nothing about this place before you shoved a portkey into my hands sending me here after I agreed." Ebony replied in a tone colder than snow.

Dumbledore's infernal twinkle had tripled in it's intensity. "My dear girl, how else was I supposed to get you to agree to come here to Konoha?"

"MORON I WOULD HAVE SAID YES!"

(Random ANBU's POV)

I couldn't help but stare at the girl who had been a part of team seven for the past year as she yelled at her superior from her home country. "Now Miss Potter, no need for name calling." The girls commander said sternly.

"Oh headmaster may I ask you something?" The girl, Ebony if I recall her name right, said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Certainly my dear."

"Are you my guardian?" I could see where this was going. Dumbledore-sama shook his head negatively causing her to smirk. "Well then since I have no relatives then I can determine if I stay in school right?" Another nod, this one reluctant than the last. "Very well then I wish to drop out of Hogwarts and don't expect me to return."

(Kakashi's POV)

'Yay Ebony wants to stay!' I cheered mentally. 'Now all that needs to be done is me asking her out to diner.'

"Ebony my dear, I am afraid that I simply cannot let you do that." Ebony's former leader said causing me to step in front of her along with the rest of team seven.

"Now Albus," Hokage-sama began, "you have already agreed that you were not her guardian and she has declared that she will not return and while she wears the headband of Konoha is a shinobi of Konoha and thus I will let nothing take her from here against her will." With that the Hokage snapped his fingures causing more ANBU to appear and surround Ebony.

The old man now known as Albus hung his head in defeat. "Very well I know when I cannot win." With a soft pop Albus was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End! I actually based this off of a few pictures I drew. I really didn't mean for a story to pop up out of nowhere from it but well here it is.


End file.
